


Hairbrushing

by CullensGirl82



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CullensGirl82/pseuds/CullensGirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arashalla Lavellan comes back to Skyhold after weeks away on on a mission. Cullen is happy to help her relax in one of the best ways he knows how</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairbrushing

Arashalla sighed as she entered her chambers. She had been gone from Skyhold for the last three weeks and it felt good to be home. She stepped behind the privacy curtain she had hung up around the tub and smiled as she noticed it filled with hot water. Someone had been informed she was home. She took off her clothes and stepped into the water, sighing as the water eased her aching muscles as she lowered herself into the tub. She scrubbed away all the dirt and grime she had accumulated and closed her eyes as she relaxed for a minute. 

As the water cooled, Arashalla stepped out of the tub and put her robe on. She walked over to her vanity and looked around for her hairbrush. Finding it, she began to work at the matted mess of hair when she noticed Cullen stepping up behind her. She smiled softly as she leaned her head back, her dark red locks sticking to her face as she smiled up at him.

“Welcome home.” Cullen said as he leaned down and kissed her. His hand taking the brush from her hand as he leans her back against her chair, “Let me love.”

He slowly and gently began to run the brush through her hair, taking his time as he encountered tangle after tangle. His ministrations soothing her. Arashalla sighed softly and closed her eyes as Cullen brushed her hair. She was almost asleep when she felt him pull her hair up into its usual ponytail and secure it. His hands sliding down her head, brushing the tips of her ears and sliding down her neck as he began to massage her neck and shoulders.

“I’ve missed you…” Arashalla whispered as she felt her body relax more under the Commander’s touch.

“I’ve missed you too.” Cullen said as he leaned down and planted a feather light kiss on the tips of her ears before kissing down to her neck. 

Arashalla moaned softly as she leaned her head back. Her hands sliding up to capture his. She turned her head and kissed his lips, her tongue darting out and teasingly licking his lower lip.

Cullen pulled her out of her chair and pressed against her as he deepened the kiss. His hands sliding out of hers and over her sides. He darted his tongue into her mouth and played with hers. He rocked against her as he backed her into a wall. His member growing hard in his pants as he slid his hands up to her breasts and began to knead them gently. His fingers scraping against her nipples through her tunic lightly causing her to shiver. He chuckled slightly as he sucked on the skin just at the hollow of her neck. His arms tightened around her as he felt her knees go weak.

“I’ve been waiting weeks to make love to you.” She moaned as she pushed him back and removed his armor before sliding her hands up his sides and over his chest and stomach through his clothes. 

“As I have been waiting weeks to make love to you.” Cullen whispered in her ear before taking the tip and nibbling on it. 

Arashalla gasped as she felt her core heat up more. She wrapped her arms tightly around Cullen and rocked her hips against him, “Let’s not wait any longer.”

Cullen led her to her bed and laid her down as he undressed her. His lips caressing every part of her from her neck to her toes, stopping to tease her sensitive nipples. He kissed back up her legs and began to kiss her between her legs. He nibbled her lower lips as his finger teased her bundle of nerves.

“Cullen!” Arashalla gasped as she arched her back, her hips arching up to meet his face as he licked and sucked her.

Cullen gently blew on the bundle of nerves before taking it into his mouth and nibbling it. Arashalla gasped and began to writhe on the bed, her hands gripping the sheets as wave after wave of pleasure overtook her. She screamed as her orgasm shot through her body, her juices covering Cullen’s lips and chin.

Cullen smiled as he leaned back and undressed. He moved over her and spread her legs as he slowly crawled between them, the tip of his manhood teasing her entrance as he leaned down and kissed her. He slowly pushed into her and pulled almost all the way back out. 

“Stop teasing already.” Arashalla whined as she pulled him down for another kiss. Her legs wrapping around his hips as she pulled him closer.

Cullen chuckled and pushed back in, keeping a steady pace as he rested his forehead on hers, looking her in the eye as he slowly made love to his Elf queen. He kissed her lips as he sped up his movements.

“That’s it baby.” Arashalla managed between kisses, “Just like that.”

Cullen reached between them and rubbed her bundle of nerves with his thumb as he continued to make love to her.

Arashalla arched her back and screamed his name as another massive wave of pleasure overcame her, “Cullen!”

Cullen groaned as he felt her tighten around him. That’s all it took before he pushed against her, emptying himself inside her. He pulled out of her and rolled over to his side, pulling her with him as he kissed her forehead, “Don’t leave so soon.”

“I won’t.” Arashalla whispered as she kissed his nose before they both fell asleep.


End file.
